


25th Christmas

by tenrousei_kuroi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenrousei_kuroi/pseuds/tenrousei_kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday Fic request. Rodolphus wants Sirius Black to suffer, and he wants the Black heir to do it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25th Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Request written last Christmas. Xposted here because I finally remembered my Ao3 password! Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE heed the warnings.

 

“Rodolphus. What the fuck are you doing?”

Sirius Black had never been one to return to his childhood home for the holidays. Six Christmases had come and gone without the Black family heir crossing the threshold of Grimmauld Place, but something about 1984 had been weighing on Sirius all year—perhaps that it was his final year before he turned 25, the age at which he would officially inherit his family title and power—and he had decided it was time to go home and make an appearance.

Regulus had been ecstatic to see him, of course, and had chosen to show his appreciation by holing himself up in his bedroom, blasting music and screaming petulantly at anyone who tried to coax him down to dinner.

Normally his immediate family celebrated Christmas Eve at home, while the all-family soiree was held on Christmas Day, usually at Sirius’s Aunt Lucretia’s. This year had been different, though. Everyone had piled into Grimmauld Place: all of Sirius’s aunts and uncles, his grandparents, the Malfoys, a plethora of cousins…

…and of course the Lestranges.

Sirius was distantly related to the Lestranges. His blood connection to them was several generations up the family tree so they were far enough removed to be considered prime marriage material, and also far enough away that he usually didn’t have to deal with them. Not this time, though, oh no. 1984 was Sirius Black’s lucky year. His parents’ cousins had trekked into London from their seaside manor and had brought both their sons with them, the oldest of which was currently leaning against Regulus’s closed bedroom door.

Rodolphus gave Sirius an appraising look. In the dark of the hallway it was hard to tell, but he seemed unperturbed by Sirius’s outburst.

“Sirius, Sirius,” Rodolphus muttered with a smirk. “If your parents could hear your language! What are you doing up here anyway? Shouldn’t you be making merry downstairs? Dessert’s not been served yet, and you’re the pride of everyone’s attentions tonight, after all.”

Sirius growled. Rodolphus was his age, and the two had never gotten along. They’d each doled out more than their fair share of black eyes to one another growing up. He found himself unduly irritated by Rodolphus’s tone as well, perhaps because it so closely mirrored his brother’s: a sort of snarky anger at the idea that the entire Black family was centered on Sirius whether he appreciated the position or not.

“I’m here to get my brother to stop being a prat and come downstairs,” Sirius explained cooly. “I’ll ask you again. What are you doing at his door?”

The two were nearly shouting at each other, so loud was Regulus’s turntable.

Rodolphus knocked idly on Regulus’s door, knowing full well that Regulus couldn’t hear him. “I was merely seeing if your little brother would come out to join the party is all,” he said innocently. “But he keeps saying no.”

“Well thank you for your efforts, but they are not needed,” Sirius said stiffly. He had the uncomfortable feeling that Rodolphus was lying, at least in part. “Regulus, turn that goddam racket off _now!”_ he screamed.

To Sirius’s immense surprise, Regulus silenced his music and, by the sound of his footsteps, approached his bedroom door.

“Sirius?” Regulus asked.

“Yes,” Sirius answered. “Open your door, Reg, I’m not talking to you through it.”

Sirius waited a few moments before trying to open Regulus’s door; it was locked.

Keenly aware of Rodolphus smirking at him from behind, Sirius snarled angrily at his brother.

“Mother and Father are sick of this childish behavior from you, Regulus. You’re to come downstairs to finish dinner this instant. I know you’re upset that I’m here, but you need to stop this attitude.”

Sirius heard the unmistakable thumping sound of Regulus throwing himself down onto his bed.

“Come in here and make me,” Regulus scoffed.

“Regulus!”

“Someone ought to teach that little boy some manners,” Rodolphus said in an off-hand voice.

“Shut it, Lestrange,” Sirius barked, embarrassed that Rodolphus was seeing how ineffective he was at controlling his own teenage brother. “I can handle this. Regulus, open this door!”

“Fuck off, Sirius.”

Rodolphus laughed loudly. “Bested by a fifteen-year-old!”

“Shut _up_ ,” Sirius hollered.

“I can get him to behave,” Rodolphus offered smoothly.

Sirius choked on his own breath. He turned to stare at Rodolphus. Surely the man was not to be taken seriously, but Sirius found himself extremely uncomfortable with Rodolphus’s tone.

“I don’t want you near him, you fucking freak,” Sirius snarled. “Regulus, you’re playing with fire here. If I go downstairs without you, Father will come get you himself.”

It was a bluff; Orion Black had been a consistent two wine glasses past drunk since the hors d’oeuvres had been set out and could barely remember Sirius’s name, let alone who Regulus was. Sirius hoped that the threat of displeasing their father—a man who was not above making a bloody mess of Regulus in public—would be enough to prompt a change in Regulus’s attitude.

Moments later, and to Sirius’s immense relief, Regulus meekly opened his door. Sirius hadn’t seen his brother much since he’d arrived home, so it shocked him a bit to see a long bruise running down Regulus’s face.

“Reggie, how’d you get that?” Sirius asked, instantly feeling guilty for screaming at his brother. Of course Regulus would be hiding out in his room if he was already getting smacked around. Slowly, Sirius reached out to touch Regulus’s face.

Regulus jerked away abruptly, slapping at Sirius’s hand. He then seemed to notice Rodolphus and took a step back.

“Who hit you, Reggie?” Sirius asked again.

Regulus’s eyes darted up to Rodolphus for a brief instant before he snapped, “No one, Sirius. Sod off.” Then he stormed down the hallway and crashed down the stairs.

Sirius sighed and trudged after him. He could feel Rodolphus’s eyes on his back the whole way back down to dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Within the hour, most everyone retired to one of the larger drawing rooms. To Sirius’s dismay, he learned that most of the guests would be staying the night and possibly on through most of Christmas Day.

“Grimmauld Place isn’t _that_ large, Mother,” Sirius said quietly, leaning against the kitchen counter while his mother stood on tiptoe to reach the top shelf of the liquor cabinet. They were alone in the kitchen for now. The sounds of conversation and the occasional clatter of Regulus pitching something across the room in a fit drifted down the hallway from the basement drawing room.

“What do you mean, dear?”

“I mean we’ve got thirty people here, only ten of whom are married couples. Where is everyone going to sleep?”

Walburga Black sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, looking like she was trying to think despite being more than slightly tipsy. “Your father and I figured this all out with everyone earlier, Sirius, while you were with your brother,” she said slowly. “Let’s see…” Bottle of firewhiskey in one hand, she began to count relatives off, listing which rooms they would sleep in.

“That leaves the Lestrange brothers,” said Sirius uncomfortably.

“Oh, they’ll be sharing a room,” Walburga said casually.

“Which room, Mother?” Sirius asked, nervous that his mother wasn’t making eye contact with him. “You’ve already got all the guest rooms and spare rooms assigned…”

“Well…your father and I discussed it and it’s best if they take your room. Just for tonight, Sirius, it’ll be okay,” she added in an effort to ward off Sirius’s inevitable explosion.

“Mum!” Sirius cried, but Walburga was already dismissing him with a wave of her hand and heading back into the drawing room.

“At least shove them in Regulus’s room!” he yelled.

“Yours is bigger, Sirius, and less lived-in since you’re here so infrequently,” Walburga answered before she was gone.

Sirius sulked for the rest of the night, and an hour or so before bed, he dashed up to his bedroom to make sure there was nothing in it that he didn’t want Rodolphus or Rabastan to mess with.

“What are you doing?” Regulus demanded as he approached his bedroom and saw Sirius shoveling armfuls of his possessions into it. “Get your shit out of my room!”

“Mother and Father have given my room to Rodolphus and Rabastan tonight and I don’t trust them.”

“So you’re taking my room?” Regulus squeaked indignantly. “And just where am I supposed to sleep?”

Sirius shrugged.

“Get out of my room, Sirius!” Regulus demanded.

“Nothing doing, Regulus,” Sirius hissed, tossing his own pillow onto Regulus’s bed. “Yours is the last room in the house and I’m taking it. If you don’t want to sleep in here with me then you can lay out there in the hallway all night for as much as I care.”

“Mum!” Regulus screamed.

“No good,” Sirius said before Regulus could dash off to look for their parents. “Told you this is all on her orders.”

“This is ridiculous,” Regulus insisted. “I don’t want you in my room. I don’t want Rodolphus in _your_ room.”

“Neither do I!”

“None of the other guests are sleeping up on this floor,” Regulus pointed out. “They’re all downstairs.” He pointed to the floor. “Mum and Dad sleep upstairs.” He pointed to the ceiling. “That means we’re all alone with them.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, Reggie,” Sirius said, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the ground. “Now I’m exhausted, and sort of drunk, and ready to fall the fuck over so good night.”

“No!” Regulus yelled, running forward and trying to stop Sirius as he climbed into his bed. “At least sleep on the floor!”

“You sleep on the floor,” Sirius insisted. “You’re the youngest.”

“Sirius, _please_.”

“Regulus, enough. My head is killing me. So shut up, turn off the light, and get into bed with me for fuck’s sake. It’s almost two in the morning.”

Regulus did not protest further. The sound of approaching footsteps signaling the arrival of Rodolphus and his brother silenced him instantly. Hastily, Regulus shut and locked his door, then scrambled out of his clothing and under the covers next to Sirius.

Regulus spent the next few minutes shifting about uncomfortably. Though the youngest Black would never admit it, Sirius knew most of his discomfort came from the fact that he had not slept next to Sirius since he was young enough to cuddle, and the was afraid that the moment he relaxed he would accidently slip back into his old habit of snuggling into Sirius’s chest.

“Would you settle down already?” Sirius griped a while later.

“I’m cold,” Regulus complained.

“Then go get another blanket,” Sirius snapped.

“I don’t have any! All the spare blankets are in your room.”

“Why on earth are they all in there?” Sirius asked grumpily.

“Because you don’t live here anymore, dipshit,” Regulus said. “We store all kinds of crap in your closet now.”

Sirius pushed Regulus harshly, sending him straight off the bed and onto the floor. “Then go get another blanket from my room and stop complaining.”

“I’m not going in there while they’re in there!” Regulus insisted.

“Regulus, I swear to god,” Sirius threatened. “Go.”

“W—would you come with me?” Regulus asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

“No.” Sirius rolled over.

Regulus actually whimpered a little. Sirius knew his brother was scared of Rodolphus—he always had been—but this reaction seemed a little extreme. Before Sirius could ponder much longer, Regulus glumly traipsed from the room and down the hall with the look of someone sent to the gallows. Sirius dropped off to sleep again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius awoke sometime later. It truly was a little cold. Shivering, he sat up. Where was Regulus with those extra blankets? Blearily he read the clock on the wall. Regulus had been gone for quite some time. Nervous and confused, Sirius staggered out of bed. He contemplated putting a shirt on but decided not to bother. He made his way to his bedroom, truly unable to even hazard a guess as to what was keeping his brother. There was a soft light splaying out from under his door.

He paused with his hand hovering over his door handle. Why didn’t he just go back to sleep? Regulus would either rejoin him or he wouldn’t, wasn’t it as simple as that? Why did he have such a nervous feeling in his gut?

Sirius bit his lip and opened his bedroom door. What he saw nearly made him pass out.

“Oh Sirius,” said Rodolphus with a smile. “I’m so glad you’ve decided to join us. I was worrying I’d have to have all the fun by myself.”

“Rodolphus, what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing? Regulus!”

Rodolphus was lounging on the bed— _Sirius’s_ bed—in only his boxers. His younger brother, Rabastan, was kneeling on the floor next to him, resting his head next to Rodolphus’s thigh.

Regulus, meanwhile was on the floor. Not only that, but his wrists were bound together and tied to the bedpost. He was naked, and a gaudy yellow bruise covered most of his neck.

“Regulus,” Sirius breathed. “Reggie…”

“Sirius!” Regulus screamed, scrambling up as far as he could. His cry was so loud, and Rodolphus so unperturbed by it, that Sirius had no doubt there was a powerful silencing spell on the door. “Sirius get me out of here! Mum! Dad!”

“Shhh,” Rodolphus cooed. With a wave of his wand, he jerked Regulus back down by his bonds. “Save your breath, Regulus Black, you’re going to need it.”

With a cry, Sirius started forward but Regulus screamed at him to stay back. “Just go get Mum!” he begged.

Sirius nodded and turned around, just in time to hear a sharp click. Sirius yanked futilely on the door handle for a second before turning furiously to his cousin.

“How did you do that?” he demanded. “How did you lock me _inside_ my own bedroom?”

“Well we can’t have you leaving just yet, can we?” Rodolphus said slyly.

Sirius rounded on his cousin. “Listen here, Lestrange, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but—” he stopped abruptly. Rodolphus had his wand pointed directly between Sirius’s eyes. On reflex, Sirius reached down to his pocket. With a jolt of horror, he remembered he was nearly naked and completely unarmed. Rodolphus had the only wand in the room.

“I’d advise you to sit down, cousin,” Rodolphus said smoothly. Sirius didn’t move.

“There, next to your brother,” Rodolphus continued.

Warily, Sirius knelt down next to Regulus. Immediately his brother leaned into him, shaking. Sirius could feel Regulus’s ragged gasps against his shoulder, could smell that ridiculous pomegranate shampoo he always used on his hair…

“It’s okay, Reggie. Rodolphus,” Sirius shouted. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing yet,” Rodolphus admitted. His bronze eyes glowed in the lamplight and he lazily dropped a hand on his brother’s head, raking his fingers through Rabastan’s hair. “You got here just in the nick of time. He’s all yours.”

“Just what the fuck do you mean by that?” Sirius demanded.

“We’re very alike you and I, you know that?” Rodolphus said. “Everyone’s been saying it our whole lives.”

Sirius shuddered violently. “I am nothing like you. Now let me take Regulus and get out of here.”

Rodolphus raised his wand again. “You’re not going anywhere, but you can certainly take Regulus.”

“What are you talking about?” Sirius asked automatically. He felt Regulus tense next to him.

“Sirius, get me out of here,” Regulus whispered desperately. “I want out of this room.”

“Quiet,” Sirius said a little more harshly than he’d intended.

“Don’t be so dense, Sirius. I just want to have a little fun, is all,” Rodolphus said. “Rabastan, up. Back to where you were before Sirius so rudely interrupted.”

Rabastan, who hadn’t spoken and had barely moved since Sirius had come in the room, climbed immediately onto the bed and settled himself between Rodolphus’s legs.

Then Rabastan pulled Rodolphus’s cock free of his boxers and wasted no time in swallowing it fully with disturbing ease. Rodolphus moaned and Sirius let go of his brother and retched into his hands. Up until this moment, he could play dumb, pretend that he didn’t have the faintest idea what had been going on in his bedroom for the last few hours, but not anymore.

“Good boy, Rabastan,” Rodolphus cooed. He pushed Rabastan back and sat forward. “Where are you going, Sirius?”

Sirius was tugging futilely on the door again, panting.

Rodolphus only chuckled. “Come on back in and play for a while, Sirius. You know you want to.”

“The fuck I do,” Sirius snapped.

“ _Suadeant moribus,”_ Rodolphus whispered. Sirius felt his skin prickle and he let go of the door.

“You do _now,_ ” Rodolphus continued. “Come on back here now...come look at your brother.”

Sirius felt oddly compelled to do so. He turned and stared at Regulus, who was crumpled over on himself, trying to shield as much of his nudity as was possible. Regulus had always been a prudish child. Sometimes to sleep or to swim he’d remove his shirt, but rarely in front of anyone other than Sirius.

“What did you cast on me?” Sirius asked calmly. He approached his brother again, squatting down next to him and pushing his chin up, encouraging Regulus to look at him.

“Just a little spell of my own personal creation. An imperius of sorts. I think you’ll find my suggestions most agreeable for the rest of the night,” Rodolphus said.

“You’ll go to Azkaban,” Sirius said immediately. “The imperius is illegal, you’ll do life.”

Rodolphus laughed. “The _imperius_ is illegal, dear cousin. But I didn’t _use_ the imperius, now did I?”

“You bastard,” Sirius snarled.

“Mind your attitude, Sirius, lest Regulus pick up any more of your bad habits,” Rodolphus said. He flicked his wand again and Regulus finally slipped free of his bonds, though he did not move. “Go ahead, touch him.”

There was nothing worse that Sirius could have done, but goddammit if Regulus didn’t look like the most delectable thing to him at the moment. Sirius cupped Regulus’s face in his hands. He ran a hand down Regulus’s chest, coming to rest at his hip. Regulus was not so lanky as he had been a year or so previous. He was starting to fill out. Sirius pressed delicately on the muscles of Regulus’s flat stomach. Regulus shuddered and pulled away from him.

“What a naughty thing to do, Regulus, backing away from your brother. You ought to teach him to be more obedient, Sirius, like my Rabastan is,” Rodolphus said smugly.

A slick, repetitive sound told Sirius that Rabastan had started in on Rodolphus again. Sirius didn’t bother to look. Instead he reached for Regulus, aiming to pull him close, but Regulus managed to scramble a few feet away.

“Hit him,” Rodolphus commanded, but Sirius was already in the motion. His palm connected smartly with Regulus’s jaw.

It seemed odd to Sirius that Regulus didn’t fight back at all, or even yell. Normally Regulus was nothing if not combative. He seemed too scared at the moment to challenge Sirius, though, and instead only curled up on himself, giving Sirius the opportunity to pull him roughly back onto his lap.

“That’s more like it, Sirius,” Rodolphus said encouragingly. “Take what you want.”

Sirius shuddered again, but this time in pleasure. Regulus’s breathy whimpers, the heat radiating from the red mark on his face, it was all sending blood straight to Sirius’s groin. Without thinking, Sirius took hold of Regulus’s head and pushed him down. Regulus slapped at his brother and thrashed.

“I’d stop that if I were you, Regulus,” Rodolphus warned. “Unless you need another little reminder to do as you’re told?”

Regulus stilled immediately, whimpering. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sirius understood that Rodolphus had clearly used a cruciatus or something similar on his brother, but all he could bring himself to care about was finding some sort of release for the building pressure in his lower abdomen. He’d never felt so turned on in his life.

“Sirius, please,” Regulus whispered. “This isn’t you. You would never ask me to do something like this. You would never make me, I know you wouldn’t!”

“Shut up,” Sirius hissed. He pushed a good deal of his weight against Regulus and took a firm hold of his silky hair. “Now open your mouth or I’ll let Rodolphus make you.”

A distressed noise escaped Regulus’s throat, but in the end, he obeyed and parted his lips ever so slightly. Sirius wasted no time in freeing his straining erection and sliding it thickly into his brother’s mouth. Regulus gagged as Sirius pushed harder on his head. Soon Sirius had Regulus’s nose bumping against his belly and there were tears rolling slowly and thickly from his little brother’s eyes.

But Regulus couldn’t handle it. He was literally choking, and his desperate struggles finally prompted Sirius to release him.

“Stay away from me, Sirius,” Regulus rasped, scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall.

“But you look so beautiful, honey,” Sirius countered. The words fell frighteningly easily from his lips. “Come back here; I’m not done with you yet.”

Regulus’s eyes scanned the room in desperation. His gaze paused on the window above the nightstand and for an instant, Sirius worried his brother might hurl himself out it.

“You go out that window, you fall three stories and onto the concrete, Regulus,” Rodolphus said as he, too watched Regulus intently.

Regulus shifted his weight.

“Reg,” said Rabastan suddenly. Sirius flicked his eyes over to his younger cousin, startled. Rabastan was draped across Rodolphus’s lap, splayed out rather enticingly. He looked up at Regulus with his dark eyes. He shook his head a little. “Just give up for now. It’ll make the morning come faster.”

“What are you saying?” Regulus asked angrily.

Rabastan shrugged. Rodolphus was eyeing his brother carefully with one hand hovering near his neck. He looked ready to pounce should Rabastan start saying something he didn’t agree with.

“Just that you’re fighting a losing battle and at this point it’s better to cut your losses and just try to come out as unscathed in the end as you possibly can.”

Sirius thought that an alarmingly Slytherin thing to say. A touch surprising as Rabastan was actually a Ravenclaw.

Regulus folded his arms low over his stomach, shaking. “Fine,” he said a moment later and Sirius blinked in surprise. “Just know that I will never forgive you for this, Sirius, spell or no spell.”

But Sirius wasn’t listening to Regulus’s angry proclamations, and this time when he advanced on his brother, Regulus did not push him away. He only shook.

Sirius pulled Regulus back down to the ground, licking and kissing a wet line from Regulus’s shoulder on across his clavicle and up his neck. He bit down hard enough on Regulus’s ear to draw blood. Regulus keened.

Rodolphus, from his lofty position on the bed, seemed to be enjoying the show immensely. Occasionally he’d throw out tips for Sirius or comment on Regulus’s body ( _fuck,_ how had Sirius never noticed before how gorgeous Regulus truly was? How had he never done this before? Ah, yes, he was infrequently home…but why? Sirius was struggling to remember his rationale for staying so far away from his brother).

Sirius rolled Regulus onto his stomach. Regulus’s elbows and hips banged harshly on the wood floor and he groaned a little. The noise only seemed to spur Sirius on as he laid himself heavily on Regulus’s back, erection probing thickly against Regulus’s burning skin.

When two slicked fingers found their way to Regulus’s entrance, he tried to jerk away. This, it seemed, was more than he had bargained for.

“No, no, no,” he insisted as Sirius, unbothered by his resistance, began to ease him open. There was an intense burning sensation and Regulus’s eyes were watering so badly he found he couldn’t see. “This isn’t real. I hate you, I…Can’t you fight it, Sirius? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be stronger than this. Stop it, _stop it!_ ”

Regulus shrieked when Sirius entered him. Had the room not been silenced, every neighbor for a ten block radius would have heard him. Numbly, as though through water, Sirius could hear Rodolphus laughing.

“Just like me,” he said.

Sirius had never felt anything so good in his life. Regulus’s body was barely allowing him any entrance at all but already he could feel the beginnings of an amazing orgasm roiling around in his belly.

“Astounding, isn’t it?” Rodolphus asked. He sounded much closer this time, but Sirius was too far gone to take notice. “And you can have him all the time, Sirius, so long as you break him first. He’s all yours.”

“All mine,” Sirius panted, thrusting shallowly. He contorted his and Regulus’s torsos so he could capture his brother’s mouth in a hot kiss. Regulus bit down on his tongue.

“Fuck!” Sirius cried, pulling back and spitting out blood. Distantly, he heard Rabastan gasp nervously.

“I hate you, Sirius,” Regulus spat. “I don’t care what Rodolphus cast on you, I hate you. Don’t you fucking kiss me!”

“Fine by me, then,” Sirius said, latching his mouth back onto Regulus’s neck and starting thrusting again. He’d yet to get force himself more than halfway into his brother but it didn’t matter. Regulus cried out and tightened unwillingly around his brother’s cock. Sirius’s whole body jerked and the intense heat in his stomach hit a crescendo. Tiny spasms wracked his whole body as he emptied himself into Regulus, nearly forgetting to breathe.

Finally he collapsed, spineless and pinning Regulus to the floor. “Fuck,” he murmured softly. “Regulus, you…”

But Regulus was shaking his head. “Please don’t talk to me,” he begged.

With a sigh, Sirius pulled himself out of his brother and sat up. Regulus took a moment to gather his wits before pulling himself into a sitting position. Like before he bent himself nearly double trying to cover his naked body. Nervously, he wiped at the trail of semen making its way down his thigh. He seemed horrified by it.

Rodolphus at last seemed satisfied. Sirius hadn’t noticed whether his cousin had spent the whole time watching or if he’d busied himself with Rabastan, but given the younger Lestrange’s somewhat ragged appearance, he assumed it to be the latter.

Sirius felt a little more clear-headed and so he stood up. To his mild surprise, he realized the night was over. There were the faintest signs of dawn peaking over the horizon. Through the window, several brave bits of light streamed in. They caught Regulus where he kneeled on the floor and lit the tips of his hair a soft golden color. Sirius realized he still thought Regulus looked beautiful.

Rodolphus yawned lazily and settled back into bed, Rabastan right beside him. With a click, the door unsealed itself.

Sirius seemed to snap out of a reverie. He dashed to his dresser and yanked some clothes out. Immediately he threw them on. He tossed some clothes to his brother as well, though Regulus seemed slow to react to them.

While Regulus timidly got dressed, Sirius yanked the door open with such force he heard the wall around the hinges crack. He was terrified that if he didn’t get the door open immediately Rodolphus might lock it again.

“Come here, Regulus,” he said, extending an arm. “It’s all right now, come on.”

And Regulus, despite all his previous blustering, threw himself at Sirius, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest.

“Shh, you’ll be okay.” Sirius stroked his back. He felt giddy at the thought that Regulus might be able to forgive him after all. “Lestrange,” he added harshly. “You’re dead.”

“Oh am I?” Rodolphus asked simply.

“You’ll be in Azkaban by lunch.”

Rodolphus chuckled. “I rather think I won’t. Do go to bed now, Sirius. We’ve got a few hours before everyone else is awake and I’d like to spend them sleeping. Watching you get knocked down a few precious pegs is very exhausting.”

Sirius seethed at the idea that Rodolphus would involve Regulus in his personal vendetta against Sirius. Unconsciously, Sirius tightened his grip on his brother.

“If you don’t think I’ll report what you’ve done, you’re dreaming.”

Rodolphus snorted. “Unless you want to spend the rest of your life eating stale bread in a prison cell then you won’t breathe a word.”

Sirius stared at his cousin incredulously. “I wouldn’t do any time for this,” he insisted. “You _made_ me hurt Regulus. You used that damn spell of yours, the…the _Suadeant moribus._ Your pseudo-imperius curse!”

Rabastan closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow. Rodolphus let out a bark of laughter.

“What’s so fucking funny?”

“Oh, Sirius,” Rodolphus gasped through his laughter. His next words made Sirius’s heart sink to his stomach and Regulus begin to shake uncontrollably.

“Silly Sirius, there is _no_ such spell!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are love ^.^


End file.
